My Brother's Famous Bottom
by ZacandVanessaequalsZanessa
Summary: Tyler’s dad has a plan to make some fast cash. Nappies! Some disposable-nappy people are looking for a beautiful booty for their new advert and all Tyler’s baby brother has to do is pass the audition. What could possibly go wrong? used to be crystal122578
1. Chapter 1

I'm making a new story called 'My Brother's Famous Bottom' based on a book by Jeremy Strong

I'm making a new story called 'My Brother's Famous Bottom' based on a book by Jeremy Strong

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Cast:

Dad: Zac Efron

Mom: Vanessa Efron

Granny: Starla Efron

Grandad: David Efron

Son: Tyler Efron also the one telling the story basically his P.O.V

Twins: Ella and Jayden

**Chapter 1 – The Big Plan**

My dad's got a Big Plan. He told us all about it at a special family meeting. All of us were there – Mum, Dad, Granny and Grandad, me and the twins, even though they're only one and a bit

Dad banged a big spoon on the table to get our attention and made his announcement. "We need a Big Plan,' he told us.

'A Big Flan, Dear?' said Granny. She's a bit deaf and gets the wrong idea sometimes. 'What kind of flan? Strawberry? I like strawberry flan. As long as it's not gooseberry, or Marmite.' Granny pulled a face. 'Marmite flan is horrible.'

I stared at Granny. What was she going on about?

'It's nothing to do with flans,' shouted dad 'I said we need a big plan.' 'Oh,' Smiled Granny 'I thought a big flan seemed silly, but then so many of your ideas are silly, aren't they, Zac?'

'You're so kind, Mother dear,' Dad said icily

Mum sighed. Dad frowned and ran his hand across his stubble. 'We have money problems. And the money problem is – we don't have any. We've nothing in the bank.' 'Dad, how can you have less than nothing?' I asked

'It's called an overdraft, Tyler,' David explained. 'It means you Mom and Dad owe the Bank Money.'

'Exactly.' Grunted Dad. 'It's because Cheese and Tomato cost so much.'

Mum glared at Dad. 'How many times do I have to remind you the twins are called Jayden and Ella, not cheese and tomato?'

Granny shook her head. 'I don't know what the fuss is about. After all, they were born in the back of a pizza delivery van. You should see the faces my friends pull when I tell them my two newest grandchildren are called Cheese and Tomato.'

'I don't want your friends pulling faces,' snapped mom. 'Grannies are supposed to say things like "cootchy cootchy coo" to babies not "Ooh, Cheese and Tomato, my favourite, yummy yum"!'

'Whatever they're called, they cost too much,' grumbled Dad. 'They eat too much. They need too many clothes and they get through far too many nappies. They are costing us a fortune.'

'They can't go round without clothes or nappies, Zac,' Mom pointed out.

'I know that. I'm simply saying that we need to do something.'

'So, have you got an idea for a big plan?' asked Mum.

Dad smiled triumphantly. 'I have. In fact I have thought of several ways we can either make money or save money.' No wonder Mum looked worried. Dad's plans for anything usually lead to trouble.

'OK,' he announced. 'Here is my first idea for making money: we sell the twins.'

'You can't sell Cheese and Tom – I Mean Jayden and Ella!' protested Mum.

'It's only a suggestion,' said Dad hastily. 'Don't get your knickers is a twist. I can see you don't like that plan and I'm not very fond of it either so here is my second idea: we sell Tyler.'

'Dad!' I Yelled

'You don't like that either? OK, quieten down. You'll love this next one, I promise idea number three: we sell Granny.'

'Oh for heavens sake. Zac, will you stop trying to sell of the entire family and come up with a halfway decent suggestion? And you can stop at me like that. I am not up for sale.' Dad glanced round the table; He flashed his eyebrows up and down

'Do stop grinning like that,' Said Granny

'You look like a cannibal wondering how tasty we might be to eat.'

'What an excellent idea,' Said Dad 'That would save us buying food for ages. We could eat each either. Who shall we start with?'

'YOU!' everyone shouted in chorus

'Aagh!' Dad gave a startled jump back. 'All right, I get the message. Quieten down and listen because I do actually have a Big Plan. We're going to start a farm.'

**Well that's the first chapter and this may be confusing about cheese and Tomato aka Jayden and Ella the summary is below**

Tyler's dad has a plan to make some fast cash. Nappies! Some disposable-nappy people are looking for a beautiful booty for their new advert – and all Tyler's baby brother has to do is pass the audition.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of My Brother's Famous Bottom (LOL This is Based on a book by Jeremy Strong

**Chapter Two of My Brother's Famous Bottom (LOL This is Based on a book by Jeremy Strong**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Sadly**

**Cast**

**Dad: Zac Efron**

**Mom: Vanessa Efron**

**Son: Tyler Efron – His P.O.V**

**Granny: Starla Efron**

**Grandad: David Efron**

**Twins: Jayden and Ella**

**2: What Do Cows Lay?**

My Dad's always thinking up fantastic ideas and I thought this was one of his best. The others didn't seem nearly as excited as I was though. They just stared at him in stunned silence.

'Phew! You'll need more that a bit of dosh to start a farm,' Grandad pointed out.

'And I don't want to move house,' said mom

'I like this house,'

'Me too,' I murmured under the table I crossed my fingers. I didn't want to move

'No, no,' protested dad. 'We're staying here. This place will be the farm.'

'That's the most stupid idea you've ever come up with,' declared mom

'We could just have a mini farm,' dad pressed on 'with just a few animals and we could grow our own vegetables.'

'That's what we did it the war,' said granny

'We had such fun. I was only a little girl of course, but we had vegetables and chickens and rabbits.'

'That's it,' Nodded Dad. 'we are going to grow as much of our own food as possible. In fact I shall grow some chickens too.'

Mom rolled her eyes. 'You can't grow chickens.'

'Yes you can,' said dad 'You plant eggs and they grow into chickens and you have to pick them before there legs grow too long and they run away.'

See? I said dad has fantastic ideas.

He's great!

'Anyhow,' Dad went on, 'the chickens will lay lots of eggs. And we could have a cow. What do cows lay, Nessa?'

'Cowpats,' said mom, 'and you're talking nonsense. The garden is too small for a cow.' 'How about a goat then? We could get a small goat and every morning we could go out and shake it and get butter from it and cheese and milk and cream.'

'You have some very strange ideas about farming,' said Mom. 'Come to think of it, you have some very strange ideas about everything.'

'All part of my charm' Dad said

'I know how to milk a cow,' announced Grandad

Granny patted his arm 'David is very clever with his hands,' she said

'We're not having a cow,' repeated mom

David nodded 'I know. But it works on goats too. I could teach Tyler how to milk a goat.'

'Urgh! I don't want to milk goats.'

'David and I could take the milk to our house and make it into yoghurt and cheese,' suggested Granny.

'You should have some sheep,' said David

'You could knit things then.'

'I think Chickens and a goat will be quite enough to start with,' Mum Murmured.

'Are we really going to get chickens and goats and everything?' I asked, getting quite excited.

'Oh yes,' said Dad 'And a rhinoceros.'

Mom sighed. 'Just ignore him, Tyler.'

'Yes ignore me, Tyler,' said dad. 'Go and dig the vegetable patch instead.'

Did I say my dad's great? I've changed my mind. Sometimes he can be very UNgreat.

'And before you do any digging you can change the babies' nappies,' Smiled mom

'Thank you,' I scowled. 'I'm just your slave really, aren't I?'

'Yes,' they answered

I turned round to face the twins and of course they'd vanished, hadn't they? They're always disappearing. I think they do it deliberately. I tracked Jayden down eventually in mom and dad's bed. He was pulling dad's pyjama trousers over his head, saying, 'Big Dark! Nighty Nighty!'

And what about Ella? She was sitting in mom and dad's wardrobe, on the second shelf. _The Second Shelf!_ How on earth did she get up there? She was pulling out mom's t-shirts and throwing them all over the floor.

So not only did I end up changing their nappies, I had to tidy the bedroom too and put everything back. Like I said, I just a slave really.

Anyhow, I'm really excited about the farm.

It's going to be brilliant!

**Wow Chapter Two finished im not impressed with reviews I had one measly comment thanks to **

**Tanglelols who commented**

**Well R&R**

**#Charlii# **


End file.
